darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BotlAbasH/DMG has turned
so some DMG members start shooting at me and calling me a noob and just all round being rude this gos on for like 2 weeks so i bring it up with damage the main leader and my friend and he stands up for the person who is the most well... the one who started it and sayed the most things. saying that he is a nice person and that he dont be leave me and so he just says that we are a friendly clan and that we should not shoot MMO and green taged clans... thay keep doing the same thing and as a matter of fact it gets worse so i leave the clan to do some surfing i joined ACH for like 3 or 4 days than i quit and join some noob clans to see how thay are and than i see one of my friends (aldomydad) and he is co-leader of the SPACE BROS clan and as soon as he sees that my clan tag is not DMG he says OH HELL NAWWW! in chat and askes why i left DMG i tell him and he sayed that he didint think that the DMG clan whould do any thing like that but he beleaves me and right after i join the SPACE BROS BROS clan i see one of the pepple that was shooting me and he starts talking on globle chat and is all like ya i forced Ξ•*®ÊÊÐ*•Ξ to leave DMG oh im so tuff and all that and than i come on and was like ok you realize that i left on my own terms and that he should read the message i sent the hole clan ill copy and past it: im being utterly agnored and well i have been told by a lot of players in teh clan that im totaly noobish and that i should leave and enuff pepple are saying that to make me whant to leave and as im hear for the good attatude and geanarl nicness of the clan and have tryed to be nice in return but if pepple are gonna say get lost and whatnot i think its time to find a diffrent clan that has a nice attatude and that dosint have to deal with the hole pesamistick side of darkorbit... i will still help evry one who needs help but if your not going to be nice to me in return im not going to help you i think that clan as soon as we became a good clan i started not liking it as much. i just love a small grupe of pepple that all nkow eachuther but when it gets this blown up in size it loses its atatude i gess... if you realy whant me back tell me if i get enuff pepple saying thay do whant me in this clan i might come back but as it is right now... i hope you all have good luck with out me :) Ξ•*®ÊÊÐ*•Ξ whats realy sad is that the day after i sent this i had a message from allmost every one in the clan that thay whanted me back but i had allready made up my mind that i was going to leave and i was allso thinking of making my own clan or just being clan less for a while but i ended up in SPACE BROS witch is treating me realy nice so far i have lots of friends in this clan and evry one is realy nice so i dont have any plans to leave any time soon :) Category:Blog posts